The present invention related generally to security systems, and more specifically, to cloud-based surveillance with intelligent tamper protection.
To save video footage, current home surveillance systems use local storage, such as digital video recorders (DVRs) or network attached storage on a home network. This puts the video data at high risk for various reasons. For instance, if the local storage fails, all surveillance data may be lost, or recording may not take place at all. Further, if a potential intruder knows the location of the storage, that intruder may be able to destroy the surveillance data. This possibility might create increased confidence for that intruder and, as a result, increased likelihood of intrusion.